Forum:Roma Castillo
Category:Archived Claim Name: Roma Castillo Gender: Female God parent 1: Cupid God parent 2: Jupiter God parent 3: Hercules Cohort choice 1: 1st cohort Cohort choice 2: 4th cohort Age: 18 Mortal Parent: Leticia Moreria(died the day Roma was born), Charolette Castillo(single - adopted mother) Appearence: Pic, but sometimes she her hair is red, and straight. But she always has a smile. And always wears a jacket because she is always cold and her childish face makes her look 15 than 18. Personality: She is hyper, and excited usually and childish. She loves to laugh, she has random moments where she squeals in excitement over little things like chocolate, and her favorite animal pandas. Though she is quiet at first but once you get to know her, she'll want to hang out with you alot. And is usually the leader when her friend in a group or team activity with her. And she giggles when guys call her "The Queen". Although when it comes to fighting she is lethel. History: Roma's mother grew up poor in El Salvador and moved to Houston, Texas in the late 70's and early 80's. She had met and fell in love with a man no older than 25 at a grocery store, handsome, extremely strong, and Cocky. They would go to the best restuarants, he would buy her the best clothes and car. Soon Letty was pregnant with a girl, she told the man and they were so happy, but on October 31st Leticia was sent to the hospital because the baby was being born. After the was born the doctor gave the man the baby, as well as bad news. The mother didn't make it, she died right after the was born. So the man named the baby Roma, and went to find the baby a new home. Where a he knew she could learn about the future place she'll be. A woman about 19, working in a art studio had just closed and went home to her apartment, and as she was about to open the door a shadow appeaared on the door and she instantly turned and pulled a a knife from her bag. To her surprise she gasped, "Lord (god parents name), with what may I help you with?" she put back her knife in her bag. The man spoke, "Charolette Castillo, daughter of Arcus, you are from this day forward will be this baby's gaurdian and mother. You are to teach her many things to she is of age to go to Camp Jupiter." The woman was in shock, she was doubtful she could take care of the baby, much less be a good mother to her! But the man gave the baby in her arms and said last thing before he left, "Her name is Roma" then vanished. 16 years passed and Roma was in High school, she had all the boys attention, the girls envied her beauty, and leadership, everyone except for a few boys called her "Duchess". She didn't know her own strength some of the time whenever she bear hugged guys nearly to death. Her childhood was rough because she had been bullied and had gotten into fights whenever she stood up for herself, but she still kept a happy spirit. And one time she had went to look into her mother's treasure chest and disobeyingly opened it and started playing with the weapons in it, and Charolette had found out and was furious with her. Then one day she was 16, while she was coming home from school, and the sky looked like it was going to storm. Then a venti came out from the clouds zooming towards Roma, she started to freak out running home and when she got home Charolette, her mother saw her screaming her head off, and seeing the venti coming close to the house. Charolette ran into the house and grabbed two imperial gold katanas and rushed in to help kill the monster. She tossed Roma a katana telling her "Kill the venti, with no hesitation!!" and Roma did just that and the venti turned into dust. Roma still freaked out by everything, Charolette told her about why the venti chased her, and about how Charolette had been secretly speaking to her father about a safer place for her to stay at permanently. So the next day Charolette prayed to Roma's father to help her on her way to the safe place, and helped Roma pack her bag and brought her to the wolf house for Lupa to train. Before Charolette left Roma, she gave her the katana she used from the venti fight, and said "Good luck." It took Roma a month before Lupa would let her on her own to find camp Jupiter. Since then from the time she left Lupa till she found Camp Jupiter her father spritually had helped her guide her way to the the camp, and she had also became stronger. A warrior had let her in assuming Roma is a demigod , since she had injuries and a imperial gold Katana sword. Weapons: Imperial gold katana, Archery set, a imperial gold leather whip, and a moon chain that forms into a shield Lilycornelio (talk) 22:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC)